Spirit Kamehameha
Spirit Kamehameha (Spirit Bomb Kamehameha) Overview The Spirit Kamehameha (Spirit Bomb Kamehameha) is an attack that is a mix of the energies of the user and living things around him/her. Both energies mix to form a beam that can be fired in a thin, concentrated beam of energy to pierce through many things, in a wide, very explosive wave to destroy whatever is in front of the user, or in a ball-like form, much like a regular strength Kamehameha. It is unknown who tried it first, Goku, Vegeta, or Xicor. Use In order to use, the user must have an extremely high power due to the amount of power that can be put into the attack. Like the spirit bomb, the energies of all living things is channeled through the users body into a ball focused in the palm of two hands that are closed on the side of the body. Along with the energies of all living things, the users energy is also focused into the ball of energy. Once ready to fire, the user opens his hands in front of his/her body and fires the beam in one of the three ways. Since it is part spirit bomb, the attack can be deflected by pure hearted people, only if fired in a ball-like form, and can also be guided by the user, since it is a Kamehameha. People Who Have Used It Although he hasn't used it in combat yet, Goku has been able to fire off a few of these Kamehameha's while training. The only way he was able to fire it is if he was in his Super Saiyan 5 form due to the power required to control and use the beam at its fullest power. In his fight with Xicor, Goku tried to charge the attack up but failed due to Xicor's relentless attacks. Despite this, Goku was able to combat Xicor with high effectiveness. Xicor has claimed to have used this attack at one time while destroying galaxies far from Goku's world. He said he couldn't control it since he wasn't “Pure of Heart” and it back fired while he was concentrating it. The backfire didn't harm Xicor too much since it backfired while the attack was not charged enough. This isn't really considered using it, but he is the only other person besides Goku and Vegeta to have even attempted to use this attack. Vageta used this attack once while in a training session in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He was able to charge on up and fire it at full strength. It is unknown how he was able to charge and fire it without it backfiring. He told Goku that he was able to successfully fire a beam in Super Saiyan 4 form. Goku replies by saying that it is possible to fire a beam at the level as long as the energy gathered and fired can be controled. Drawbacks Despite being an extremely powerful attack, the Spirit Kamehameha comes with quite a few weaknesses. One, the attack takes a long time to charge. Unlike a normal Kamehameha that can be fired as fast as the user can concentrate his/her own energy, the Spirit Kamehameha, if wanted to be used at a reasonable strength, needs to be charged like a Spirit Bomb. The charging time can vary depending on the amount of spirit energy the user wants to put into the attack. The more spirit energy, the longer it takes for the attack to charge. This means the user is left vulnerable to any attack from the enemy. This is shown when Goku was trying to use it on Xicor. The energy required to beat Xicor took too long to gather, and Goku was unable to use the attack. Another drawback is the power the user must have to use the attack. Unlike the regular Spirit Bomb that just forms a large ball of Spirit Energy above the users lifted hands, if the user has a low power level, the energy can overbear the user when firing or even backfire in the hands of the user even before firing, possibly causing damage or even killing him/her. If the user of this attack is not pure of heart, even if he/she is good now but has had an evil past, like Vegeta, the attack can backfire since the the Spirit Energy only works with pure hearted people. The attack will most likely fail while charging if the user is not pure of heart. This can result in a violent explosion in the hands that can cause extreme damages or even kill the user. This is similar to Xicors experience while destroying galaxies far from Goku's world. The attack backfired while at a low charging level, and only seared Xicor a little bit. Requirements to Use * Must have the Power of a Super Saiyan 5 if wanted/needed to be used at full strength, although Vageta fired it full strength at Super Saiyan 4. * Must know how to focus Spirit Energy. (Must know how to use Spirit Bomb) * Must know how to use the Kamehameha Wave * Must be pure of heart * Aside from being powerful, must be able control the beam of the attack. Advantages The Spirit Kamehameha is an extremely powerful attack, depending on how much energy is put in the attack. If it's charged, fired, and hits its enemy successfully, it will cause massive damage, most likely vaporizing the person hit by it. If the attack misses, the user can guide it back to the enemy, an original trait of the Kamehameha that Goku learned how to do. This increases the chances of hitting the users opponent. This, of course, requires some energy, but not enough to worry the user about energy consumption. Like the Spirit Bomb, the Spirit Energy can be collected before focusing it in a ball. This means a skilled user can gradually charge the Spirit Energy needed to successfully use the attack. If the attack misses the target and begins going towards an unintended target, a person pure of heart can deflect it, a trait of Spirit Bomb. Demonstrated when Vegeta dodged Krillin's Spirit Bomb, and Gohan deflected the Spirit Bomb back at Vageta, which hit him. The only way this can be done is if the attack is fired in a ball-like form. Misuse If the Spirit Kamehameha is misused by the user, it can be extremely dangerous. If fired at a planet, it can easily destroy it. It can easily destroy stars as well. If fired into space, the beam may go on for light years depending on the power put into it. This can potentially hit another planet or star and destroy them. Trivia * The reason for backfiring when the Spirit Kamehameha is used by someone who is not pure hearted is because the energy of that person tends to negative. The differences in positive and negative energy may gap so much that it will cause the energy to become unstable, thus causing an explosion. * Allthough 3 characters, Goku, Vegeta, and Xicor, have claimed to have used this attack, the closest anyone has come to use the attack in actual combat was Goku while fighting Xicor. Goku was unable to charge the attack to where it would be powerful enough to beat Xicor. * The Spirit Kamehameha is fired similarly to the Kamehameha. * The Spirit Kamehameha is colored similarly to a Spirit Bomb. When used by someone who isn't pure of heart, the ball turns a dark red, then a black color and explodes. * Vegeta was able to fire a Spirit Kamehameha in Super Saiyan 4 form. He explains this to Goku who responds by saying the attack can probably be used by anyone who can control the energy output. * Pan and Gohan asked Goku to learn this technique but Goku responded with no due to the possibilities of something going wrong. * If too much of one energy is put into the attack, it can backfire or deplete the other energy. If the Spirit Energy is depleted, the attack will become a normal Kamehameha. If the Spirit Energy depletes the users energy, the attack will fail completely and won't be able to be fired. * There are 3 types of beams the attack can be fired in: Concentrated to pierce through things with ease; Wide wave to destroy a large area of things; or a Ball-Like wave that explodes violently when it comes in contact with anything. It can also be guided. * The attack can be guided like a Kamehameha and deflected by a pure hearted person like a spirit bomb only when fired in the Ball-like form. * It is unknown who the first user of this attack was, Vageta, Xicor or Goku. All 3 have claimed to have used/attempted it at one point but it is impossible to say who used it first. All 3 were isolated all over the Galaxy and Goku was even in the Other World. It is possible that they all learned it by themselves without eachother knowing about one another. Article Created by theDBAFman Category:Energy Attack